


Just Huru Things

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cat POV, Gen, cat vs moth, doesn't end well for the moth, huru is concerned, huru saves the day, huru vs jaeyoon, huru's birthday, i bet the tag wranglers love me, jaeyoon is afraid of cats, juho gets sick, juho is afraid, poor babie, so huru makes it his mission in life to make him unafraid, sorry moth, warm sleepy kitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: A drabble series dedicated to Huru, Juho's cat, and maybe some other sf9 pets if I'm feeling spicy.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25





	1. cat vs moth: the first and final throwdown

**Author's Note:**

> My cats eat moths and other bugs all the time, so I thought "juho dislikes bugs, or so i assume (@ him being a lil scared babie) so why not write a drabble where Huru protects him from one of the least scary yet scariest bugs out there?", and now here we are! Expect many shenanigans from Huru and co in the future! :DD

Huru was a simple kitten. He liked to play. He liked to run around in circles sometimes trying to catch his tail. He liked the fish treats that his human, Juho, would feed him. He liked his human.

And he especially liked to play with his human. 

Often times, he’d play with his human, even when his human didn’t know he wanted to be played with. Like all those times he’s sitting in front of those bright screens and sighing. At those times Huru would pounce. Usually on his hands which would clack at a keyboard or would create melodic, loud sounds that Huru didn’t really care to inspect. Instead, all Huru cared about were Juho’s  _ hands _ .

Sometimes Juho’s hands were still and Huru would still pounce, because no matter what Juho would let out this noise - a shout - and this would excite Huru even more. He knew his human loved to play at times like this, because he always ended up giggling when Huru eventually began rubbing his face into Juho’s.

However, tonight Juho was afraid. He had left a window open a crack and this strange  _ thing _ had flown in and bumped into the lamps several times. The first few times went unnoticed, but the  _ thing  _ managed to find the glowing screens that lit up Juho’s face and Huru’s human let out a gasp and then toppled out of his rolling chair, leaving it spinning in a hypnotising way.

Huru was not afraid of the  _ thing _ , instead, he was curious. Why did it like something so static and boring? Huru knew light could be interesting when it moved, and so he could not understand the  _ thing _ .

Nevertheless, Huru wanted to catch it. Juho, his human, was currently standing on the opposite side of the room from where the  _ thing  _ was and seemed to very much dislike it. The logical thing to do would be to catch it and go from there Huru guessed. No, Huru  **decided** . 

Huru slunk his way across the soft wooden floor until he reached the bottom of Juho’s desk, where he jumped up onto the desktop and made the bottle of water wobble. 

The thing was fluttering around, and Huru couldn’t help but follow the poor confused thing hitting against the screens. 

He slowly approached it, one paw at a time and his closeness seemed to snap it out of it’s frenzy. It flew into the air and Huru took his chance. 

He soared without wings towards the  _ thing _ and caught it between his paws.

His chest swelled with pride and excitement at the catch, and to celebrate he began to eat his prey. At this, however, his human wasn’t pleased and he tried to lift Huru while he was eating! Huru growled at him to stop, but his human was undeterred. The minute shaking and lifting didn’t stop Huru from savouring his catch though, so he’ll forgive his human for being rude.

  
The  _ thing _ tasted delicious, yet dusty to Huru’s surprise.


	2. trying to reach new heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huru's human is unnaturally warm and the Scared Human™ arrives to aid Juho, so Huru decides to try and show the Scared Human™ that Huru is in no way scary. (In other words, Huru only slightly terrorises Jaeyoon for the greater good.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading a fic earlier and the author mentioned that they wrote the fic for their anniversary on ao3 and it got me curious about my own anniversary! So, I checked it and it turned out that today(13th Jan) is my 6th anniversary on ao3!! Unfortunately, I don’t have any other fics that are ready for posting so I decided to add a chapter to this fic because I’ve had this idea swimming around in my head since I got sick the other day and this is also my feel-good series for when I’m missing home and my kitties!!! I hope you all enjoy this ~

Huru woke when the sunlight began to peek through the blinds. The cold air made him shiver as he uncurled himself and stretched across his human’s feet.

He walked up onto his human’s legs and then onto his torso. Usually, Juho stirred when he did this but not this morning. Maybe Huru could curl up under the blanket with him and catch a few more minutes of sleep in the cosiness of his human’s warmth.

Huru was all ready to worm his way under the covers, when he caught sight of his human’s face. 

It was unnaturally red, and not like when Juho got excited or when he laughed with his friends, it was blotchy and Juho was breathing hard which was quite unusual for sleeping humans. Or at least for Huru’s human.

Huru decided to touch Juho’s face with his nose, and sniff at the human until he could sense what’s wrong. 

As soon as Huru touched his nose to Juho’s neck, he could feel the uncomfortable heat radiating from him. He continued to poke at Juho with his nose until the human gave a whine and coughed.

Huru backed away at that, he’d never seen Juho do that. Maybe if he licked at Juho’s ear and face, as his mom used to, then Juho would feel a bit better?

It wasn’t a difficult feat, and Huru was glad to do it for his human after all the yummy food he’d been given. Juho was very salty, Huru decided, and also very ungrateful.

It seemed he didn’t appreciate Huru licking at his ear and his face but at least the human roused and picked up that  _ thing _ that steals all his attention away from Huru. Maybe humans didn’t like to be licked. Huru tried not to let it hurt him, but he turned his back away from Juho and groomed himself.

Juho didn’t spend long sitting up and soon lay back down, this time reaching out and dragging Huru close to him. Huru grudgingly went with a quiet meow, and settled into Juho’s arms under the covers.

Juho was too hot, and Huru knew he’d get horribly sweaty, but he supposed he could put up with it if only to keep Juho company.

They slept until someone entered the apartment. Huru immediately woke up and went to prowl by Juho’s bedroom door. His human was in such a vulnerable state, so he needed to make sure the person who entered wasn’t bad.

Said person came into sight and Huru relaxed. It was just the human with the white coloured hair who was afraid of him. He honestly didn’t know why the human was afraid of him, but Huru had made it his mission to show the human how lovable and not-scary he was.

“Hello Huru,” he said with a nervous smile, before entering Juho’s bedroom. 

Huru meowed in response and waited by the door while the human, Jaeyoon, tended to Juho.

Jaeyoon muttered at Juho, obviously worried, while he helped Huru’s human drink some water and stuck some kind of patch to his forehead. 

Jaeyoon went to the kitchen after that and began preparing some kind of food, possibly for Juho, and also thankfully feeding Huru. Sure, Huru had left some food in his bowl last night just in case, but it was nice to eat without the stress of emptying one’s reserve. He brushed against Jaeyoon’s legs in thanks and the human stumbled. Huru isn’t sure what that means, but humans are naturally clumsy creatures anyway, so he assumes it nothing bad and keeps doing it.

Eventually, everything settles again in the apartment and Jaeyoon sits on the couch while changing the picture on the big screen absentmindedly. 

Huru decided to take the moment to show the human that he isn’t scary and is actually very cuddly and cute. He leapt onto the human’s lap, and immediately the human shouted in glee!

Maybe if Huru showed his belly, the human would realise that Huru trusted him!

But, before Huru could show his trust, the human stood up from the couch, making Huru drop to the floor.

Huru huffed as he watched the human flee the room and into the kitchen, he was irritated that the human wouldn’t even give him a chance. Instead of following the rude human, he went back to Juho who seemed to be emitting a more natural warmth now, and curled up next to him.

(When the scared human came to check on Juho later, Huru pretended to be asleep so as not to frighten him, but as a plus, he was able to feel the warm atmosphere from him as he observed a peaceful Juho.

Huru would make him love him one day, but for now, Huru would watch over his human.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg though, sometimes my mom shouts at the cats because they make her stumble by winding between her legs as she walks but they seriously just act clueless and just cry at her louder as if they didn't already have her attention hjkfhkdshf they are so chaotic i legit can't with them


	3. huru getting the attention he deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huru's birthday!

Huru doesn't know why his human is so attentive today, but he should be like this everyday. He gave Huru such nice fish in the morning before they had some morning cuddles. And Huru got some new toys and a nice new jumper that makes him feel kinda stuffy and not very comfortable and a pointy hat that felt pointless, but he supposed the praise his human gave him was worth it. He can always chew on the offending items later, if he so wishes.

“Huru-ya! You look so cute today!” Juho exclaimed at him as he showed photos of Huru to Huru and not for the first time, but Huru preened at it nonetheless.

Huru did look really cute in it, even if he does say so himself.

They even had some visitors who gave him these really nice treats that were so delicious. Juho’s mom and dad visited, which usually Huru wasn't too happy with because they steal all the attention, but today they gave Huru so much attention so maybe he forgives them for all those other times… ignoring him...

Sanghyuk also visited with a new cat toy for Huru! Huru really likes Sanghyuk, even if the man is constantly sneezing around him.

Sanghyuk doesn’t stay for long.

The other friends of Juho come at random intervals during the day, but while they all bring either food, or treats, or toys for Huru, the one Huru waits for is Jaeyoon.

He hasn’t forgotten about his mission! Huru is still determined to make Jaeyoon love him, he just needs to be delicate and not scare the human. In simple terms, he should view Jaeyoon as he would his prey. Make him feel safe and secure and then… pounce! Because of course, once Jaeyoon is comfortable with him, Huru can play with the human!

Just like how he plays with Juho! 

“Ow, Huru! Stop!” Juho shouted as Huru grabbed onto his hand, lightly biting the boney limb and using his claws to restrict movement in his owner’s hand.

Juho easily detached Huru from his hand, but this is a success! This means that Huru can do it again and again because it means that Juho wants to play and help Huru train to be the best hunter.

Huru continued this for several hours until he grew tired. He curled up on Juho’s lap and had a realisation that Jaeyoon had not showed up.

“Ah, well,” Huru thought to himself. “There will be more chances to make the human love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is so fun to write!! I hope you enjoyed this! I mentioned on twitter that I'd write something for Huru's birthday, but... ahem.... life really got in the way, but at least I have it written now! Also, the little tidbit about Sanghyuk sneezing is because of that video he posted on twitter where he mentions he's allergic to cats! It might be a small mistranslation on my part and the allergy might not manifest by sneezing but I wanted to include it nonetheless!


	4. soaking in the quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Juho's POV!

Juho often did his work in the dead of night; the silent peace at night held much more inspiration than the busy daytime. 

His chipped away at each track. Sometimes the tone of the song wasn’t right, sometimes the chorus felt too flat, and sometimes Juho just couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was wrong with the song he was working on.

He’d sigh and grumble at himself as his sleepy brain tried to catch up with itself.

Juho would have these nights where nothing would work, he’d hate everything. But this was the nature of art. Unfortunately, the creative process is not without its struggles. The endless grind soon becomes frustrating as you lose energy and forget to touch base with yourself and your needs. Juho knew all too well that sometimes the quiet, peaceful night was anything but quiet and peaceful because his mind rages on ruining his own hard work by altering the lens by which he sees out of.

Juho, often, forgets to soak in that quiet, peacefulness to dampen his inner critic, as so many others do.

But there are special nights, the most difficult ones sometimes, where while he’s swearing at his computer screen, something warm and furry climbs into his lap.

It surprised him at first.

Usually, Huru would rather sleep in his own bed, or else torment some poor, innocent bug, or torment Juho by swatting at his fingers while they move over the keyboard, but it became evident that Huru, too craved some silence and peace every once in a while.

Juho looked down to see Huru blinking slowly up at him, full of love and care, and urging for Juho to pet him. As soon as Juho began to stroke his soft, orange fur, Huru would start purring a purr that pierced Juho’s heart and instantly, Juho calmed. 

The song needed a bit of patience, just like this moment. Juho petted and petted Huru until eventually the adolescent cat who grew by the day settled down and curled up in Juho’s lap. 

For a few minutes, Juho did nothing but listen to Huru’s light purrs until he fell asleep.

The quiet welcomed Juho in, his mind and the anxieties that bounced around within it became silent. All that remained was him, and Huru.

He felt Huru’s presence keenly, the warmth of the cat soaking into the cold and stiff muscles of his legs, and with that warmth, he slowly yet certainly worked on the song that had bothered him for weeks. 

The inner critic had been quietened and now, Juho could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, we were blessed with 2 kittens and one of them, Matilda, keeps crawling into my lap as I'm trying to work on writing or fic fest responsibilities. Last week was difficult because my family and I had to say goodbye to one of our cats due to illness, so it's really nice to find comfort in this fic and our growing kittens. I like to imagine that Huru crawls into Juho's lap as he works on his music, and there's definitely something to be said about living in the moment, whether it be a quiet night or maybe even cleaning the kitchen. This was a quick chapter because she's crawled into my lap once again lmao, but I hope you enjoyed reading it! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Huru was annoyed. Too many times, his human had tried to pet his stomach and Huru allowed it for a second, only a second, before taking his claws out.

His human appeared unhappy that Huru had decided to go to such an extent but, his human should be glad that Huru hadn't tried to bite him as well. 

Now, after this aggravating encounter, Huru sat upon his tower, glaring down at his human who cooed up at him. 

Huru growled. However, this only made his horrible human coo at him some more. 

"Aw, Huru, no need to be so scary! It's just me, your dad!" 

If Huru could scoff like the humans do, he would. 

Oh!

The human reached up and once again tried to get at Huru's stomach and that simply wouldn't do! 

This time Huru not only brought out his claws, but he also opened his mouth wide, teeth bared, and bit Juho who squeaked in pain at Huru's amazingly sharp teeth.

Juho seemed cowed by this, and walked away to the couch while pouting and mumbling under his breath.

Humph! It served the human right! No one should ever dare touch Huru's belly when he didn't want them to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short and silly little update because it's been so long! Hope you enjoyed it ♡


End file.
